marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:African Warlords/@comment-75.37.2.123-20130701061236/@comment-75.37.2.123-20130703140654
I appreciate the kind comment, though I've already been tapped for my contributions in the European Alliance article (the ones on the top, listing off the issues with the proposed Point of Divergence). That being said, I'd be happy to help however I can. I understand the need to leave the players open to create the canon, and I do think that's admirable and necessary. However, that doesn't mean the backstory isn't necessary, or can't be solidified a bit more. That being said, let's start here: you're asking me if I'd be interested/feel I could create a "more compelling story of the unification of the African Tribes." That there is your first problem: even at this early stage, not all of Africa's people (even South of the Sahel) were organized as Tribes. Plenty of them were, absolutely, so don't get me wrong. But not acknowledging that not only isn't the best move from a literary/alternate historical perspective (because it stretches plausibility to just have it be on a tribal level when politics in Africa has never really been *only* on that level), but also carries some unfortunate connotations to a lot of audiences. Not only because "Tribes" has a lot of baggage, but also because it gives the impression we're just throwing factions out there for the sake of throwing factions out there and might get hammered for not treating it with as much care as "real" factions (the EA, the USSR, the UR, etc.). To start with, you had two independent, multiethic *nations* on both ends of the Continent in Liberia and Ethiopia, and even around this era historically you saw a lot of political and cultural movements pop up around them and Africa in general. Granted, the ethnic and tribal issues there were very present, and could get very ugly (with Liberia basically seeing the Liberians of American extraction fighting a colonial war against the native Liberians), but they were there and they'd managed to not merely corral the various "tribes" and tribes, but set up something beyond the tribe/clan level. Whch would probably be very important for this faction, because it helps set a precedent and shows that it can be done. Offhand, I'd guess that this faction probably started with a combination of indigenous unrest against Colonialism and Imperialism (not much new), the influence of the African diaspora (who were something of outsiders to the continent, but helped a lot with the necessary ideology, romanticism, and brain power), and massive re-migration. This then creates a sort of perfect storm to damage Western control over the continent (both for the Colonial powers, and for the US over Liberia) and see Ethiopia, Liberia, and more powerful movements in the colonies rise to be able to challenge the colonizers, or fund and support those who are. Which eventually would cumulate in an alliance between the two, a great push to kick the colonials out, etc. Eventually cumulating in something other than "The African Warlords", but an actual government of some kind that could concievably fight the other powers on something approaching an equal footing. Even if it is largely dominated by warlords and unstable (and I don't think it could be otherwise), it at least creates some measure of continuity, durability, and legitimacy, and shows that they do *aspire* to higher things (like the African Union itself. So even when Warlord B turns Warlord A out and seizes effective control in the government, there's enough shock protection so it can keep humming along. I still have no idea how the Arab areas of Africa would get persuaded into this fold. And I also have no idea how "Take back what they took from us!" works (Mr. Faction Slogan Dude, the map says you already have; do you consider the entire world "taken from you" because huge chunks of the human race wandered off and settled elsewhere?). To say nothing of the logistical issues. But that's the best I've got right now.